


Friday at Catherine’s

by sg_wonderland



Series: Days series [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Catherine Langford meets the new Daniel





	

I wince as I recognize the voice on the other end of the phone. “Good morning, Catherine.” Even to my ears, the cheerfulness rings false.

She snorts into the phone. “Don’t good morning me, Colonel O’Neill, you’ve been avoiding me for quite some time now.” I could try to deny it, but I suspect she’d see through the lie. I do have to give her credit for being able to run me down here on base; she has always been a crafty old broad. “I haven’t heard from Daniel in months. I’d like to know what’s wrong.”

Okay, this is not something I can tell her over the phone. “Listen, why don’t we get together? I’ve got someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Unless you can produce Daniel, I’m not interested in meeting any of your friends.”

“I’d like to explain about Daniel. In person. So, your house or mine?” I decide to give her some control over the matter.

She hesitates. “Very well, why don’t you come over tomorrow night, around six?”

“It’s a date. See you then.” Okay, now I have to talk to Daniel before I introduce him to Catherine Langford. The woman who changed his life.

*

He is understandably curious about meeting Catherine. I’m just not so sure how this is going to go. Catherine is, well, strong-willed would be a polite way to put it. I have no idea how she deals with children, but I’m guessing she hasn’t had a lot of experience in that field. And no one has had much experience dealing with this particular child. So, I take the coward’s way out and decide to just let the two of them duke it out over dinner.

I ruthlessly exploit my secret weapon and have him dressed up in neatly pressed chinos, spotless Keds and a navy blue sweater over a white dress shirt. His hair is freshly cut and is in some semblance of style. With the dirty blond hair and the big blue eyes, he looks like a cross between an ad for Gap Kids and those juice commercials that feature those outrageously cute kids. I give old Langford fifteen minutes before she’s fawning all over him.

Boy, was I ever wrong.

She immediately glares when her maid ushers us into the living room. “Colonel O’Neill, I don’t remember inviting a child.”

“I told you I had someone I wanted you to meet. Dr. Catherine Langford, this is Daniel’s son. Daniel Jackson, this is Catherine Langford.”

He’s as polite as ever. “I’m pleased to meet you.”

Unfortunately, the feeling is not mutual. “Colonel, can we speak. Alone?” She ignores Daniel.

“Daniel, stay right here, okay?” He perches on a large, uncomfortable looking sofa and I follow Catherine into the hallway.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, Colonel.”

“I’m not trying to pull anything.” I give her the story. Off world dig, beautiful local girl, unexpected pregnancy and how Daniel turned up missing.

“That’s quite impossible.” She shakes her head emphatically.

“Well, it’s true. He is Daniel’s son.”

“Colonel, the Daniel Jackson I know would never walk away and leave a child of his behind. And frankly, I also cannot envision you being so cavalier about Daniel being missing.”

I ignore her last comment. “I told you, Daniel didn’t know she was pregnant.”

”I also find that very hard to believe, that he would enter into a…a relationship so callously, without any thought of the possible consequences. I’m afraid it’s quite impossible.”

“Care to see the DNA test?”

She scoffs at me. “I’m sure the Air Force can manipulate those test results to say anything they want. If you think I’m going to accept this child as Daniel’s, you’re very sadly mistaken. And if you think for a moment…”

I can see where she’s going and I stop her coldly. “Don’t say something you’re going to regret. I know you think of Daniel as a son and I’d be very surprised if he wasn’t in your will. But if you think I dreamed this whole story up to get some quick cash, then you don’t know me very well. And you damned sure don’t know Daniel.”

“Colonel, I feel confident in saying that I know Daniel at least as well as you do. And he’d be appalled that you’ve taken advantage of his oh-so convenient absence. As for this… this accomplice…”

“Shut up!” We both turn to see Daniel standing in the doorway, eyes flashing fire. “Don’t talk to Jack that way.”

“Young man, I will speak to the colonel any way I see fit.”

Daniel runs over and plants himself in front of me, feet spread and arms crossed, a tiny defender. “I don’t like you.”

“Daniel.” I grab his shoulders, squeeze softly.

“I don’t care. She’s mean and I don’t want to stay here.”

“Young man, I don’t know who you actually are, but…”

“I’m Daniel Jackson and you should be nicer to Jack. He came and got me and brought me here to live after the accident.”

“And just who is your father? Really?”

Daniel shouts. “I hate you!” To my utter shock, he actually takes a swing at her before I grab his wrist. He would have missed by a mile, but still I’m stunned; even when he was an adult, I’d never seen him resort to physical violence.

“Colonel.” She seems quite shaken by the scene.

“Forget it, Dr. Langford. I can see it was a mistake coming here. We’ll just show ourselves out.” Daniel is wrapped around my legs, crying harshly. I swing him up, his arms snake around my neck, his head finds its favorite spot on my shoulder.

“I..It wasn’t my intention to upset the child, but surely you must see…” Tentatively, she steps forward, hugging her sweater around her.

I turn at the door. “You’d be surprised what I see, Dr. Langford. Goodbye.” I leave her to shut the door behind us. 

*

“Colonel, I just had a rather interesting phone call.” I walk over and shut my bedroom door. Daniel’s in bed, but just in case he wakes up, I don’t want him to hear this conversation.

“Let me guess, sir. It wouldn’t be Catherine Langford, would it?” 

“What exactly happened?”

“Oh, not much. She refused to believe he was Daniel’s son, accused us of trying to make a quick buck, causing Daniel to jump in and defend me, which was the highlight of the evening. Wish I’d had my camera, really.”

“Colonel.” His voice has just a bit of a warning tone.

“Sir, I’m not faulting Daniel for what happened. She was rude and insulting. I won’t have her, or anyone else, talking to him like that. He did nothing to deserve that.”

“She’s questioning Dr. Jackson’s disappearance.”

“She would. Didn’t buy the story from you either, I take it?”

“Let’s just say she was quite skeptical. She’ll be here on base in the morning to view the mission report and the documentation we have concerning Dr. Jackson.”

“So, you gonna tell her the truth?”

“She has adequate clearance.” He points out.

“I can tell you right now, it won’t make a damn bit of difference. If you tell her then she’ll know we’ve been lying. So she wins either way. It’s such a pity I’m not scheduled to be there until after lunch.” I’m glad of that; I’m not up to seeing the old gal at this point.

“I think it would be better for all concerned if you and Dr. Langford gave each other a wide berth at least until this blows over.”

“General, the way I feel right now, I don’t care if I never see her again.” She didn’t have to put up with a pissed-off Daniel all the way home.

*

When the doorbell rings a few days later, Catherine Langford is the furthest person from my mind. This makes it quite a shock to see Ernest Littlefield standing there. “Good day, Colonel O’Neill, may I come in?”

I guard the door, like he’s some kind of a threat. The truth is, one good push and he’d land headfirst in the azaleas. “If you’ve come on Langford’s behalf, you can just march right back down that walk.” I tell him coldly.

“I’m not Catherine, in case you hadn’t noticed. I’d like to meet the boy.”

“He’s not home from school yet.” I haven’t budged from the doorway.

“Colonel, I’ve been sitting outside for some time, I know he’s here. I’d like to see him, please.”

That ‘please’ was a master stroke. Reluctantly, I stand back and let him in, point him toward the living room, knowing Daniel is safe in his room doing homework. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you, Colonel. I’m fine.” He gives me a smile. “You had Catherine in quite a tizzy, you know.”

“Well, right now, your wife is not my favorite person.” I glare at him. He looks much better than he did the last time I saw him. He’s put on some weight, his face is nicely tanned; living with Catherine must agree with him. Better him than me.

“Oh, I know, she can be the very devil when she gets riled. I’m afraid you caught her on a bad day. She’d been quite worried about Daniel, you know. We generally hear from him every few months or so, even if it is just a quick phone call to let us know he hasn’t dropped off the face of the earth. We’d recently gotten back from Europe and Catherine had a tussle with one of her great-nephews. He wanted money and she’s grown tired of doling it out, you see. She stomped off to the lawyers’ office, changed her will, the day you called. So you can see…”

“I’m sorry for that, but that didn’t give her the right to hurt Daniel. As he likes to remind me, just because he’s little, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings. As far as we’re concerned, she can go right back and change that will again. I can take care of Daniel; I don’t need her damned money.”

“I would still like to meet the boy.”

“Whether that happens or not is entirely up to me. Not you or Catherine or even Daniel. That’s my responsibility as the parent.” I walk back to the door and open it pointedly. He shrugs as he leaves. My conscience pokes me as I watch him walk slowly away. “Listen, how did you get here?”

He turns. “I have a driver waiting. Call me, please, Colonel.”

Maybe I will. And maybe I won’t.

*

Life gets back to its usual hectic pace. Somewhere between school and work, play dates and star gates, I hope Daniel has forgotten about Catherine. Or at least put her in the back of his mind.

So I’m not at all pleased when I walk into Hammond’s office a little over a week later and find Catherine firmly planted in a chair in front of his desk. I spin around to escape before she sees me but Hammond catches sight of me at the door and orders me in. I obey, standing stiffly, refusing to relax. The general sighs. “Jack, sit, please.”

“Colonel.”

“Dr. Langford.” I make sure my voice isn’t at all welcoming.

“Colonel O’Neill, Dr. Langford would like another chance with Daniel.”

“Not gonna happen, sir.”

“Jack.” His tone veers toward placating.

“I’m sorry, sir. But you don’t know how upset he was the last time.”

“I’m well aware of how much of that was my fault, Colonel O’Neill.”

I reply sarcastically. “Part of it was my fault because I did something really stupid. I told Daniel how important you were to him, how you had faith in him when no one else did, how you changed his life, how much you cared about him and he cared about you. If I could take it all back, I would.”

To her credit, she takes the blow without flinching. But then, she’s always been a tough old bird. “Nonetheless, Colonel, I want to see him.”

“He doesn’t remember. If you think you can satisfy yourself by asking him something that only you and Daniel would know, he’s not going to be able to help you ease your conscience.” I point out.

“Yes, that’s true. That doesn’t change the fact that I will speak with him..”

I interrupt her. “I hope the word ‘alone’ wasn’t the next word coming out of your mouth, because that so isn’t happening.”

We agree that I’ll bring Daniel to the mountain this afternoon after school and we can talk in one of the VIP suites. The arrangement suits me. I’m not into karma or any of that stuff, but I don’t want that kind of negative energy in our home.

*

Coward that I am, I don’t tell Daniel why we’re going back to the mountain until we get there. He is, understandably, not thrilled with the prospect of seeing Langford again, but reluctantly agrees after I assure him he won’t be left alone with her. If there’s one thing I wish this Daniel had left behind during his transformation, it would be his seemingly total lack of fear. I have to admit the level of trust he has always had is very humbling. If one of us tells him something’s going to be okay, he takes it as the gospel, written-in-stone, truth.

He keeps me, and the other folks in the elevator, entertained with the story of a lizard that somehow-yeah, right-got loose in one of his classrooms. When I query him about how exactly Lynyrd Skynyrd gained his freedom, he swears it wasn’t him but some kid named Ronnie. I’ve heard that name more than once, seems he’s the kid who’s more often than not square in the middle of most of the trouble at school. Not a mean kid, Daniel assures me, he just doesn’t seem to have any handle on how to behave. So he let the lizard loose in the classroom, much to the dismay of all the girls, most of the boys and the teacher, who evidently has a thing about slimy creatures. By the time the elevator is at our stop, more than one person behind us is laughing at the idea of the teacher crouched screeching on top of his desk while Ronnie, Daniel and a few other intrepid kids try to catch the escapee.

*

Langford is already in the VIP suite when we walk in the door; Daniel visibly stiffens beside me.

“Hello, Colonel, Daniel.” He stares at her but doesn’t leave my side. “Why don’t we all sit?” Reluctantly, he walks over and clambers up in a chair, his expression still wary. “I owe you an apology, both of you. I didn’t believe you and I said things that I shouldn’t have, insinuated things I shouldn’t have. But you have to admit, the story was quite far-fetched?”

“Any more far-fetched than the whole stargate thing?” I query snidely.

“Point taken, Colonel.” Her hands are clasped together on the table and I realize they’re trembling. “Daniel, the general tells me that you don’t have any memories of your adult life so you only have my word for what you mean to me. I want you to know that I’ve always had the utmost respect for you, for what you are capable of or I would never have asked the Air Force to bring you into the stargate project.”

He nods, although he still seems more skeptical than anything. Cynicism is not something I’m comfortable seeing in a six year old. “So, General Hammond tells me you’re going to school. Would you like to tell me about it?”

Reluctantly, he stumbles through a sketch of what he’s taking in school. Because it’s a private school and because of his amazing brain, he and I got to select some of his classes. World History was a given, as was Literature. Carter is helping him with his math, not much of a problem because he’s a very quick study. “Are you taking any languages?”

Daniel glances at me. “No, the problem is he can already speak everything they’re teaching and he’s so far ahead of the other students, he’d be bored to death. But they’re hoping to hire a linguistic professor from the college to tutor some of the students privately. I think they’re hoping to focus on Greek and Latin, right?” Daniel nods. “And, of course, Teal’c is re-teaching him Goa’uld.”

He suddenly brightens up. “It’s so cool.”

Langford finally loosens up enough to smile. I’m guessing she just saw what I did, a hint of the old Daniel in the new one. “So are you going to go through the gate when you grow up?”

Daniel and I have talked about this more than once. I frankly would be thrilled if he never stepped through the gate again. “I haven’t made up my mind yet. I might do archaeology again, wouldn’t that be funny?”

“Hilarious.” I groan theatrically, causing him to snicker.

Langford tells him about how they met, about Ernest and invites us to dinner again. Daniel looks slightly more enthusiastic than he did when he walked into the room.

Catherine, however, is plainly disappointed. This is a very loving child, but one who is also quite discerning; he knows when someone is trying too hard. And she is trying very hard to make him like her. With my experience as a parent, I could tell her to lighten up, that it will come in time. But part of me wants to see her suffer for hurting Daniel’s feelings for absolutely no reason. Yeah, I know that’s petty and mean-spirited and I should be above all that but that doesn’t stop the childish wave of satisfaction that comes from knowing Daniel likes me better than he likes her.

So we’ll accept her dinner invitation and I know, with time, she will worm her way onto his good graces. It just may take more time than she realizes.


End file.
